A new enemy, a new friend
by legendary white wing
Summary: The turtles have been captured by a scientist but he will be helped by a girl who will become the new friend


A new enemy, a new friend

When he woke up Leo had a headache, but he remembered that he and his brothers were attacked and captured, he looked at he was not alone there was Raph and Donnie but Mikey was not with them, he Got up and went to see if his brother was fine he saw that also he was knocked but he was well he went to the door, he jumped to the bars that was on the top of the door and called his little brother  
" MIKEY, MIKEY YOU HEAR ME? MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER ?  
" Leo less cries, I have a headache !  
" Donnie you ok ? you got nothing ?  
" yes I am ok, where are we ?  
" in a cell, but I feel like we're not in Shredder's lair !  
" this is normal since the men who attacked us were not ninjas but men probably sent by a scientist who must have known our existence !  
" how do you know he was sent by a scientist ?  
" he had all on the shoulder a logo that I think I have already seen, ho non Leo I believe we are in the T.C.R.I !  
" WHAT, but it's impossible his can not be kraang, we beat them a year ago !  
" Ho my head !  
" Raph how are you ?  
" he could go better !  
" I hear someone come !  
A man approached the cell he pressed a button and all the stone wall disappeared leaving instead of the glass walls  
"After all of this year of research I finally get you mutant I will finally know all about you but as you were four I wanted to do my experience only on one of you, so I took the youngest !  
" where is our brother !  
" I warn you if he is hurt or whatever you are a dead man !  
" do not worry for the moment he is fine, he will tell us everything about him and after you could say goodbye to him !  
" you have no interest in hurting him !  
The man smiled and left leaving the turtles in the fear of it had happened to their brothers it had to get out before Mikey was killed it try to broke the glass which unfortunately was to shield, it did not know what to do He was afraid for Mikey who was attached to at a diagonal operating table he saw a guy approaching him  
"well mutant you will tell us all about you !  
"in your dreams !  
" I did not intend to torture you but as you want to play tough guy, by what I will start !  
Mikey did not know that it was going to happen to him it saw of other type happened and it felt that one injected something to him it felt weird and suddenly it felt as if its burned it in the inside and it began to scream pain  
" it hurts ? If you tell me everything I could release you !  
" never .. and you lie .. when you know everything .. you ... will kill me !  
" she idea you will die yes but your body could teach us things about how monster like you could exist!  
" I .. am .. not a .. monstre .. stopped I beg you ... it hurts ...!  
"se is a small dose and I will increase it if you say nothing !  
" I .. prefer to die ...to betray ... my family ..!  
" as you like, increase the dose !  
He gave her a second dose of this horrible torture, poor Mikey called for help in his head and the message was heard by Leo

\- NO MIKEY!  
" Leo, what happened?"  
" Mikey I heard his voice he calls us for help we have to go and save him !  
" we could ask the help of this girl who is watching us !  
Leo looked, he saw indeed a blond girl with blue eyes who looked at them and seemed to have pain for them Leo saw in her eyes she wanted to help them  
" hey young girl I know you want to help us, please my little brother will die if we do not save him !  
" it is your brother ?  
" Yes !  
The girl hesitated a bit then she decided to help them she was going to open the door but two guard we saw he was going to catch her but she knew how to defend herself and succeeded knocked them out and she released the three turtles would replant their arms and run fast to climb to the top of the TCRI  
When he reached the summit he heard the scream of suffering of their little brother, he quickly found the place where he was and he knocked the door  
" ok the crazy psychopath , I'll tell you not twice release my brother NOW !  
" Take another step and i finish it before your eyes ! "  
Suddenly the lights went out, the turtles realized he had had the girl's help again and he took advantage to save Mikey and disappear, the scientist asked to bring back the guilty of his defeat and his men brought him back the young girl  
" so it was you I knew you were a traitor but at night you would have made the last mistake of your life!  
The guy was going to kill her but suddenly a shuriken blew up her weapon the girl got rid of the guys who held her and started running when someone grabbed her. It was Leo who took her and brought her back to her lair on the other looked after poor Mikey  
" his serious Donnie ?  
" he injected five dose, poor little brother he did not give him presents!  
" Can you help us ?  
" take this will save him, trust me I no want hurt you proof I saved you twice !  
Donnie took the girl's product and injected it into Mikey who after this horrible experience did not risk liking the bites for a while, the product was very effective because after a few minutes Mikey was waking up  
" hi my brother !  
" Mikey, we all very scared for you !  
" believe me we almost lost you but thanks to this young girl we were able to save you!  
Mikey stood up and went to her and told her  
" What is your name ?  
" Elise!  
" I owe you life Elise you save me!  
" I could not let them hurt you are not monster you are turtle ninja and in my opinion you are there for good !  
" this guy will surely want to find you it is better for you to stay here !  
" it's a good idea and with your permission I want to take some technique to know better defend myself !  
" it is with great pleasure from now you are part of us !  
Elise smiled she had done well to save these new friends from the scientist who will do anything to find them and kill them but Elise will not let it because she plans to become a ninja and protect her new family.

END


End file.
